


The Beach And Beauyasha

by Chaoticneutralpaladin



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoticneutralpaladin/pseuds/Chaoticneutralpaladin
Summary: After a heist the Mighty Nein rest at the beach to attune to their new items, Beau and Yasha have some alone time.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	The Beach And Beauyasha

The cool cold waves collided with my barefeet as I stood on the shore line. Scrunching my toes into the sand as I gazed out upon the horizon.

I'll never get used to the sea no matter how many times I see it, I spent so many days and weeks traversing it and its still spectacular and new.

My mind wanders as I stare. I think about the last few days, travelling all over the continent, even going to Emon and amongst all that craziness there was Beau.

I told her I loved her but it wasn't really on purpose it was an accident but it was a glorious accident. If I hadn't made that slip then maybe that wouldn't have turned into making out, then the fight, then the hot-tub... then her confession and then her bed.

I knew I would enjoy making full use of her mirror when I first saw it on the tour but I never anticipated that I would enjoy it that much.

The memories replay themselves in my head over and over again, as consistent as the crashing of the waves against my feet.

I must have been too deeply lost in thought when I suddenly felt a pair of arms slip under my own and wrap around me as I am hugged from behind by a warm body. I look down at the arms and immediately recognise them as the arms that belong to the woman I love.

“Hey.” Beau whispers to me.

“Hey.”

“Whatchu thinkin' about?”

“You.”

“Ooooo, penny for your thoughts?”

I lift my hands up to hers, which are currently squeezing my stomach, and guide her around me to my front and I switch our positions. My arms now draped over chest as we both stare out to the sea. I squeeze her into me and lean down to her ear.

“I was just reminiscing about our date.”

“Any particular moments?”

My inquisitive monk. I move my lips down from her ear to her neck and kiss her on it. “A few moments in particular do spring to mind.”

“Hmmm.” She groans leaning into my lips. “Maybe we can schedule a second date for tonight.”

I give a small laugh. “I think Caleb pretty tapped out after today, with the heist and everything.”

“Yeah Team Firestorm really had a shit time. We don't have to use the tower we could always book a hotel room, just the two of us.”

I smile at her eagerness and I defiantly feel the same way, after all this time of waiting the itch to kiss her had finally been scratched but now its just worse. I want to hold her all of the time and with this family I can. However, “maybe now isn't the best time to leave the group with just us two.”

She sighs and leans into me.

I continue. “After the whole mess with Trent and with Mol... with Lucian blows over maybe then we can get a second date.” I can feel her wanting to ask about Molly but she doesn't persue that line of questioning.

“Yeah, I feel like Jester and Fjord are doing the same thing, waiting for the Tomb Takers stuff to be done with so they can concentrate on themselves afterwards.”

I lean my head up from Beaus neck slightly and look out at the group all attuning to the newly acquired necklaces. Jester and Fjord are sitting down watching the surf, holding each others hands.

I return to my former position pulling Beau into me a little tighter. “I'm glad they're happy... I hope we all get to be after this is all over.”

“Yeah, they suit each other.” She's silent for a moment. “But even if we don't get to be happy in the future and it all goes to shit I hope you know that right now I am happy Yasha.” She turns her head to face me. “I am so happy that I can't even describe it, happiness doesn't even cover it.”

I stare into her eyes and lean down to kiss her on her lips. I close my eyes as our lips connect and my heart flutters like a thousand butterflies.

It feels like an eternity passes as we stay connected, pulling each other closer.

We slowly break apart but my eyes stay closed remembering her lips for as long as I can. I open my eyes to gaze upon the face that I've spent so many nights dreaming about and she looks... troubled.

“Hey, about the heist.”

“Yeah, what about it?”

“Y'know how I said I killed a guy but y'know shoving acid down his throat.”

I nod my head slowly. “Yeah.”

“Do you think I went too far? I mean, he was just a guard but I did that and I can still feel him struggling against me but... I don't know.”

“I think I am the last person in this group who can judge you for something like that Beau.”

She turns her body so we are no facing each other, staring up at me, with those Beautiful soft eyes of hers.

“I've done so many things that I regret Beau.”

“Yeah but you weren't in control, you were being possessed by an being of evil... stuff.”

“I know but I still regret... I still think about what I could have done differently so that it could have been avoided and I don't just regret that time of my life, I have other regrets beyond that.”

“Like what?”

“Like not kissing you sooner.” I give her a small smile as she smiles back at me. I lift my hand up and brush some of her lose hairs out of her face and behind her ear and I leave my hand cupping her face cheek and she leans into my touch. 

I feel so powerful whenever she reacts to me like that, she makes me feel so loved.

“I think you did what you thought you had to do. You made a decision in order to protect your friends and it worked. If you had decided to do something else it might have failed.”

She nods and puts her hand on mine which is still cupping her cheek.

“You didn't kill him out of hatred or malice, you did it because you thought it was the best way to keep your friends safe. The way you protect your friends is one of the reasons why I fell in love with you Beau.”

She closes her eyes and is silent. I just stare at her, my Violet and Greenish-blue eyes scanning over her. 

I lift my other hand and cup her other cheek. Whilst her eyes are still closed I lean down and kiss her once again, as gently as I can grabbing her head using both of my hands and pulling her into me closer and closer. This kiss lasts only for a second and as I pull away I see her try and move closer to me, standing on her tippy toes in order to reclaim my lips and I oblige her.

After she's satisfied she moves away slowly and she lets out a sigh, its either that or a moan. Either way it is music to my ears.

I pull her into me, wrapping myself around her as I lay my chin ontop of her head watching the sea. The waves crash and cover both of our feet, now tangled together.

I want to stay her forever. Just me and her. Me and Beau. Together.

I mind then wanders to something I've tried very hard not to think about... the red eyes.

Now that I've seen Beaus body in all of its majestic glory I can picture them in my head, I know exactly where they are. I just don't know what they are.

I can't stop my imagination running wild. I imagine every place on beaus skin I kissed turning into a place where an eye will one day perhaps rest. I imagine the eyes consuming her... what if the same thing that happened to Molly will happen to Beau. 

Will she perhaps look at me with those eyes of hers and not remember what we've done together, what we've said to each other... even how I feel about her.

I can't let that happen. I won't.

I feel Beaus hand tapping me on the shoulder.

“Yasha. Yasha.”

I didn't realise how tightly I was holding her and I quickly relax my arms. Beau breaths in a deep breath. 

She looks up at me. “That was kinda... hot.”

I can't stop the laughter that then flows out of me. I let out a sigh and look down at her, her slightly blushing face.

“Maybe on our next date I can show you what these arms can really do.”

She smiles up at me even more excited now. “Okay!”

I then hear a whistle over to my left and I look over to see Fjord giving us both a 'come here' wave. The whole group is standing there getting ready to leave. The rest is over and we are now all attuned to our necklaces.

I look back down at her. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah.”

We smile at each other and our eyes connect, both of us trying to mentally project to how much we love the other.

We turn and both walk side by side towards the group.

There are so many worries and thoughts that fill my brain but as long as Beau is with me I can at the very least feel happy and I hope that I can give her back some, if not all, of the happiness that she gives to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!
> 
> Is it Thursday yet?


End file.
